Master of Masters
by Mr. Trickman
Summary: A new face enters the world of Jade. Semi self insert.
1. Chapter 1

Master of Masters

By: jwatson15

I do not own Gold Digger Fred Perry has that honor.

Prologue 

A starry sky stood above two lone figures. The first, a tall man with jet black hair tied into a high ponytail, his face was suprisingly youthful looking with black intelligent eyes, his clothes were those of a traveler and a fighter, well worn but in good condition. A short sleeved green fighting gi with black pants and a red sash and sturdy shoes. Over these he wore a large white cloak with red trim that hid his muscular body. The second was a young man with long copper hair tied into a loose ponytail that reached the middle of his back, his bangs framing his face. His face, though without blemishes had a surprising amount of freckles both natural and from the sun. His eyes were of a sparkling blue. His clothes were the same as the man's but slightly more worn in and the shirt was sleeveless. His forearms were wrapped in bandages from elbow to mid-finger. They both carried packs but the boy's was noticeably larger. All of a sudden the man stopped which caused the boy to halt or collide with him. The man turned to look at the boy.

"Apprentice. Do you know what it is time for?"questioned the man.

"Time for sleep Mugen-sensei?"asked the boy yawning.

"No!"shouted the man known as Mugen, causing the boy to jump."It is time for the next step of your training."

"What!? More training? I thought I was done!"exclaimed the boy.

-SMACK!-

"Whatcha do that for old man?"asked the boy rubbing his head.

"A martial artist is never done training, because he is never done learning."scolded Mugen."He must always train, no matter what!"

"What about those days after you went out drinking and said 'no training when you're hungover'?"

-SMACK!-

"Ow!"

"Don't change the subject! Now you're next training step is one you'll have to go alone."

"What? Why won't you be there?"asked the boy.

"Well normally I would go along with you but I feel that you can handle it yourself."_And mostly because I couldn't afford to buy two teleportation scrools._He thought to himself dryly.

"So I'm strong enough for this but not enough to be labeled a master?"inquired the boy.

"That's right. Now where you will go is someplace that has very powerful, almost unstoppable fighters."

"So there stronger than you?"asked the boy with a smirk.

"Some rival me but none surpass me."

"Modest aren't you? So where on Earth am I going now?"

"No apprentice not on Earth."replied Mugen taking out a scroll and reading off it.

"What do you mean old man?"asked the boy turning to him, but it was to late the spell was cast and the boy started glowing a bright light.

"Here, this should help while your there."Said the man before tossing something into the surprised boy's hands before he dissappeared.

"Now student you must do this yourself and become stronger. You can only do this on Jade. Good luck, Kane."said the man before walking down the road.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 

The sun rose revealing a vast desert. This expansive area was known as Seer's Desert on the world of Jade. The sun slowly revealed the landscape and...a man trying to pull his head out of the sand. The man struggled until his head came out with a sandy pop.

-cough-"Damn old man"-cough-"Where the hell am I!?"yelled Kane.

He looked around at his surroundings. He looked left...sand. He looked right...sand. He sat down and crossed his legs to think.

"Okay,let's think this through."he said to himself."I'm alone in a desert. All I have is my pack and clothes...and whatever the old man gave me."

With that thought he dug out the package from the sand and reached inside and pulled out...some papers. The first was a large map with a large 'YOU ARE HERE...Hopefully' sticker in the middle of a desert. _'No duh!' _thought Kane. The second was a note in his sensei's handwriting.

Dear Kid

If you are reading this it means your next training step has been initiated. Before you set out you need to learn about the world I sent you to. This world is known as Jade, a world filled with magic. Your training journey is to survive and become stronger. You must do this quest yourself and become stronger. Only then will I even think of calling you a Master.

Good luck, Kane.

Your Master, Mugen

"Hey! What kind of guy just sends someone on their own like that? That's irresponsible!"shouted Kane."Huh there's something else."he said looking at the paper.

P.S. I have also given you a small amount of money to use. Don't spend it all in one place!

Aren't I generous?

"Yeah real generous old man."said Kane while shaking the package and hearing the clinking of coins."Well at least he's not totally an idiot."he said while glancing at the note again."Huh? A P.S.S.?"

P.S.S. If you think I'm irresponsible because I sent you on your own, then you obviously have no sense of adventure.

"Oh shut up!"he exclaimed before stuffing the paper into his pack.

"All right let's see how much I have."he said taking out a small drawstring bag."Huh, The bags so small, He probably only gave me enough for a meal."He peered inside and almost chocked when he saw the amount of gold coins in the bag.

"...48, 49, 50. Fifty gold coins! How can this little thing hold so much?"He then noticed a small note attached to the bag.

Dear kid

This is a bag of holding, it's able to hold items much larger than it appears too. Bet it surprised you.

Your Master, Mugen

"Right. Okay, lets see where I should go."he said looking at the map."The closest town seems to be Seer's Hamlet.Okay, I'll go there."with that in mind he started walking.


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own Gold Digger. You know it, I know it. Let's just move on.

Chapter 2 

"Finally a town!"exclaimed Kane as he saw the town. Curious he looked at the map. "That's weird, this place isn't even on the map. I guess cause it's so small."

Indeed the town itself was very small about a hundred people at most. "Well thats okay, as long as I can get some food."

He had ran out of food the day before so this was a good time to stock up before he made his way to Seer's Hamlet.

"All right."he said putting away the map. "Time to rest, stock up, and most importantly...GET SOME DINNER!"and with that he ran to the village.

Upon entering Kane received many strange looks from the residents. _'What's with this place?' _he thought._'It's like their all avoiding me.'_

Indeed any of the townspeople in the path quickly moved out of his way. Eventually his impatience and hunger over came his uneasyness and he asked an elderly woman for directions.

"Excuse me Ma'am? Can you tell where I can buy some supplies and a meal?"

At first she just looked at him strangely and then sighed."Yes, there is a trading post down the street and an inn a few doors down."

"Thank you Ma'am."he said.

As he was about to leave the woman grabbed Kane's arm and stopped him."If you value your life you'll finish your business and leave town immediately."she warned and walked off.

_'Okay, this town is very strange, but it's the only place I can stock up at before Seer's Hamlet.'_He thought walking to the inn.

When Kane entered the inn his eyes scanned the room and it's occupants. The tables looked to be grouped randomly across the room but he was focused on the customers. Most looked to be residents of the town but a group in the corner was vastly different. A group of three women, all tall and beautiful wearing skimpy outfits that showed their generous 'assets'. He noticed most of the men glancing or staring at the women but he could see the women were warriors by their trained and muscled bodies.

As he was looking around the room he sensed someone come up to him. He turned to look and saw what he guessed was the waitress. A young girl around fourteen years old with red hair and green eyes.

"Can I help you?"she asked timidly,

"Yes, I'd like a meal and a room please."he said smiling to try and put her at ease.

"Yes sir, what would you like to drink?."she asked.

"Water please."

"I'll have it out in a moment."she said and walked off.

"Thank you."said Kane to her retreating back.

He set his pack down and sat at a free table and waited for the waitress to return. Not long afterwards she returned with a mug of water and a bowl of food. Some sort of stew judging by the smell.

"Here you are sir."she said nervously.

"Thank you miss."he said. "How much is it?"

"Seven silver coins sir."

_'Silver? I only have gold.'_he thought. He reached inside his bag and pulled out a gold coin and gave it to her. She took the coin and fished out three silver coins. But before she could give them to him he stopped her.

"Just keep them."he told her.

"Th-thank you sir!"she exclaimed and hurried back to the kitchen.

Kane watched her leave then turned back to his food. _'Somethings wrong with this town.' _he thought as he watched the waitress bring the warrior women's food to them. _'I can't put my finger on it but somethings definetely wrong here.'_

With that in mind he got a good look at his food. Some kind of meat and vegetables in a thick gravy with a thick chunk of bread floating in the middle. _'Well at least it's edible.' _he thought taking a bite.

A few minutes later he put down his spoon and let out a satisfied sigh._'That wasn't to bad.'_he thought. He looked around the room. The women were eating and talking to one another and the other customers looked like they were sneering at something.

_'What's with them?'_Kane thought as he noticed some of them sneering at him. As he was staring his vision was getting blurry. He rubbed them to try and clear them. _'What's wrong with me?'_ Then he noticed something at the bottom of his mug. The dregs of some plant. _'What the? Why didn't I taste it?' _That was his last thought before his body went numb and he collapsed.

He heard similar cursesand thumps and guessed the women had been drugged as well. The last thing he saw before he blacked out was a man's dirty face sneering at him.

Onoli of the Edge Guard was walking down the hall toward Sheils's office about to give her a report. Onoli was a werelion which meant he was around eight foot tall and very muscled. He was also the leader of the Northern Edge Guard. As he neared Sheila's quarters he narrowly avoided a flying and bruised Tirga. He looked into the room he flew from and saw a very angry Sheila.

_'Ah, of course.'_he thought. It was a normal thing for Sheila to 'kapowie' Tirga for doing something perverted.

"Hello Sheila."He greeted."I see Tirga's up to it again. So what did he do this time?"

"Oh hey Onoli. The pervert gropped me this time. He's lucky I didn't kapowie him into the desert!"said Sheila.

Now Sheila was a jagwere but not your typical jagwere. She had a birth defect which switched her human and hybrid forms sizes. Her hybrid form was small and light like her human form should be, and her human form had the size, strength, and speed her hybrid form should have. The good effect was her hybrid forms healing powers were much faster than a regular werecats. So her hybrid form was small, cute, and petite while her human form was seven and a half foot tall form with very generous 'talents'.

"Whatcha want Onoli?"questioned Sheila.

"We have some reports that some desert bandits have taken over a small town out in Seer's Desert. The town itself is small and doesn't even have a name which is probably why the bandits took it so easily."Onoli explained.

"So we go out there beat up the Bandits and come back? Easy!"

"I'm afraid not Sheila. The town's residents are still there so we'll have to go in in disguise."

"Oh phooey! I hate disguises!"commented Sheila.

"Anyway Get ready. We'll leave in two days. Now I have to tell the others, can you tell Tirga if he ever wakes up?"asked Onoli.

"Yeah sure."

"Remember Sheila, be prepared according to the reports there's about fifty bandits, and the leader is supposed to be very strong."

"All right Onoli, all right. Don'r be such a worry wart. It's not like antbody else is going to fight them. Right?"joked Sheila.

"Hey there hotstuff."said a newly awoken Tirga while putting his arms around her.

-KAPOWIE!-


	4. Chapter 4

Don't own Gold Digger

Chapter 3 

_"Leave me alone! I didn't do anything to you!"Shouted a six year old Kane._

_They were in a back alleyway and Kane was standing in front of large three thugs intent beating him into the dirt._

_"You're on our turf brat."snapped the leader of the group. The other two looked like a doorknob could outsmart them."Besides what can you do about it, shrimp?"_

_"I'll kick your asses!"shouted Kane._

_"Oh! the kid's got a mouth on him!"stated the thug on the right._

_"Maybe we should rip his lips off."suggested the other while pulling out a switchblade._

_"Nah, Nothing as extreme as that."said the leader slipping on some brass knuckles."Tell you what kid, I'll be nice and only beat you within an inch of your life!"_

_And with that the thug leader threw a punch aiming for Kane's Face. Kane closed his eyes and braced for the hit, but the hit never came. He slowly opened his eyes and saw the lead thug gasping like a fish. Kane looked to the right and saw a man in a white cape had his fist buried in the thug's gut. The thug stumbled back and dropped into the mud unconscious. The two other thugs charged and the man sidestepped around them. The one with the switchblade turned and started slashing for his face. The man grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back and threw him into the wall. The last thug picked up a garbage can intent on smashing it over the man's head but he twisted his body around and delivered a roundhouse kick to his head. Kane could only watch in awe as the last thug went down like a ton of bricks._

_'Who Is this guy?'he thought. _

_He stiffened as the man turned and locked eyes with him._

_'Oh shit!'_

Kane awoke with a start."Wha-? Where am I?"he said looking around.

He was in a dirty room with stone walls and a small bared window close to the ceiling. Judging by what he could see through the window he was probably under ground. He tried to move but felt his hands were shackled behind his back with heavy chains which were beginning to chafe even through his bandages.

_'Well this is lovely.' _he thought dryly.

Looking around the room he saw a heavy wooden door that was mostly likely locked. He also noticed soemthing else of interest...he wasn't alone. The three women from the inn were there also, similarly chained up. At this moment he got a good at them. One had flowing red hair and slightly tanned skin. Another had pale violet hair that was pulled into loose bun with a single bang covering half her face. The last had blonde hair that was pulled into a high ponytail. They were all out cold.

"Huh, must have given them bigger doses."he observed."Allright time to get out of here."

And with that he got to work on his shackles.

-One Hour Later-

The changing of the guard for the captives was usually a boring job but this time the bandits had managed to capture some amazons! The new guard figured he would have some fun with them. How could they stop him? They were chained up, and the only other guy in there was a scrawny kid.

As he walked in the cell the man barely spared a glance at the kid who was apperently still knocked out and let his eyes roam over the amazon's bodies. Oh yes he would have some fun despite the glares they were giving him.

"Well, well, what are lovely ladies like you doing in a place like this?"he mockingly asked.

"Silence you filthy bandit! Release us now and maybe we'll let you live!"threatened the red head.

"Oh no can do sweetie. You see I want a little bit of fun before my shifts over. And the bad news is you can't do anything about it. Those shackles can hold a giant and I've got the only key."he taunted.

"Yeah? Well, I have some bad news for you."came a male voice.

The bandit looked over and saw the kid rising to his feet.

"Oh yeah? What?"he said walking over to the kid about to knock him back out.

-POW!-

The kid's punch had sent him back...-THWAK!-...right into the wall, cracking it.

The last thing the bandit heard before he passed out was the kid saying...

"I got out of those chains a long time ago."


End file.
